


Just One

by Themortalhalfbloodgames



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themortalhalfbloodgames/pseuds/Themortalhalfbloodgames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabbles about the demigods all focusing on the fact the some of them might of had a little to much to drink. (I imagine all of them about 19 and 21 y/o and living in New Rome)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will and Nico

Will had not fallen asleep. No, he was just resting his eyes. But he wasn't fooling himself; he had dozed off while trying to study for his upcoming anatomy exam. 

 

He stretched in his chair and stifled a yawn. How long had he been asleep? He glanced at the wall clock. 3:21 am. 

 

"Two hours? Wow. I swear it only felt like fifteen minutes," he mumbled to himself, getting up to stretch. Afterwards, he went to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. 

 

"Neeks? You here?" he called out. There was no answer. He walked to their bedroom and peeked inside. "Neeks? You sleeping?" he whispered, and flipped the light switch on. The bed was still neatly made like he'd left it in the morning. It was strange. Nico usually didn't stay out so late but Will told himself not to worry. Nico had said he'd be going to Jason and Piper's house, so maybe he had fallen asleep there or something.

 

Will went back to the kitchen and started preparing himself a grilled cheese, humming absentmindedly.

 

Three very loud knocks sounded on the front door.

 

"Will? Willy? Willy Will!"

 

Will stopped humming and went to answer the front door. Oddly, the voice sounded like Nico, but something was off.

 

"Neeks? Is that you?" Will called.

 

"Damn it, Solace. Open the door. I'm freezing my ass off and I... Oh wait. Forget it, I found my keys." 

 

The lock clicked as Nico finished talking. He flung it open, and stumbled inside.

 

"Nico, what's wrong? Are you hurt or something?" Will asked, and helped him stand up straight.

 

"No, I'm not hurt, but damn. Solace, are you hurt?" he asked, grasping Will's face in his hands and looking in the eyes. 

 

"Hurt? Me? Why would I be hurt?" Will asked.

 

"Well, because it must have hurt when you fell from heaven, my dolce angelo!" Nico answered, giving him a crooked smile. 

 

Will arched an eyebrow, holding Nico at arms length, and giving him a once over. 

 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Nico asked, touching his own face as if to check everything was there. 

 

"Nico Di Angelo, are you drunk?" Will asked, watching Nico fidget.

 

"No! Of course not! How could you accuse me of such a thing?" he said, pretending offense. He stopped pinching his face, his eyes growing wide. "William Solace. I cannot feel my face. Oh GODS! What is happening?" He rushed to the closet mirror and studied his reflection, weaving slightly on shaking legs.

 

Will chuckled, and then followed Nico to their bedroom. "Neeks, it's all right. It's just a side effect of alcohol." Nico turned to him and sighed with relief. 

 

"Oh, thank the gods. I thought my face had melted off!" He plopped on the bed. "Willy, I have a tiny confession. I think I'm drunk." He said, looking up to Will with bloodshot eyes.

"Mhm, you don't say. How much did you drink, sunshine?" He plopped onto the bed next to Nico, and helped him out of his jacket.

 

"It was just one drink. Piper made Margaritas," he said as he shuffled out of his shoes. 

 

"Just one drink? Really, sunshine? It doesn't seem like just one." Will smirked.

"Don't smirk at me, Solace! I'm only... Hey, are you trying to get me in bed with you?" he asked as Will unfastened his pants. "You know, you only need to ask, mi amore." He grabbed Will's face and crashed their lips together. 

 

Will smiled and disentangled himself from Nico. "As much as I like making out with you, I'd rather not do it when you have ingested enough ethanol to give you ataxia," Will said, running his fingers through Nico's black hair. 

 

"I love it when you talk medical to me, Will," said Nico, giving him a devilish smile. 

 

Will laughed and gave him a small kiss. "Come on, death boy. Lie back so I can change you into comfortable clothes." 

 

Nico obliged, lying back, and letting Will pull his socks and pants off. "Will, I know I don't say this much, but I genuinely love you a lot. From Olympus to the depths of Tartarus." 

 

"I love you too, sunshine. Even if you're the worst drinker ever." He giggled, pulling the covers over Nico. 

 

"Was my first time drinking, you jerk. Give me some credit." Nico said, closing his eyes. 

 

Will smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "I'm so going to kill Piper for letting you leave her house in this condition." 

 

"She didn't let me; I shadow traveled," Nico mumbled, half-asleep. 

 

"Oh, Nico! You are so going to get it tomorrow!" 

 

"Mhm, but don't tell Will; he'd kill me if he finds out." 

 

"Nico, I am Will." But it's too late, Nico was already snoring.

Will smiled to himself and climbed in beside Nico, playing with his long black hair. "Oh, Neeks, you are gonna regret this in the morning."


	2. Jason & Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to see Jason with a little too much too drink. Poor Piper!

Piper noticed too late that giving Nico and Jason Margaritas had been a bad idea. 

 

They started off fine, but as time passed, Nico and Jason became a little less…inhibited. Jason stumbled into furniture whenever he tried to walk, finally resigning himself to the sofa, and Nico talked more freely than he ever had before, gesturing as if his hands had taken on a mind of their own.

 

 _Must be the Italian side bubbling up,_ Piper thought to herself. She went to the kitchen to pour herself another Margarita, and came back Nico waved to Jason and dissolved into shadow

 

“Jason, why the heck didn't you stop Nico from shadow-traveling? You know Will is gonna kill us tomorrow.” She put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. 

 

“I can’t control him all the time, Pipes. How was I supposed to know he was gonna travel his butt out of here?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You guys always assume that I can control everyone just because I’m the son of Jupiter, but I can’t. Even my father has problems trying to control his brothers.” He stared at the floor. 

 

Piper sighed and sat next to Jason on the couch. “I’m sorry You're totally right,” she said, rubbing his back gently. 

 

“About what?” he asked, lifting his face. “Oh, Jason—forget about it.” She stood up, and grabbed a black garbage bag. The living room looked like a disaster. 

 

“I really don’t understand how you guys can make such a mess. I’m pretty sure toddlers make fewer messes then you and Nico. I mean, look at… Jason, what in the world are you doing with that light bulb?” Piper stopped throwing things into the trash bag, and watched as Jason concentrated on a light bulb he held in his hand, his expression focused.

 

”I'm trying to turn this bulb on, duh,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

“Oh my gods, Jason, why? Or better yet, how?” Piper shook her head, wondering if he was losing his mind. 

 

“Well, I kinda have a control of lightning, right? Well maybe if I concentrate enough I can conduct it into this light bulb and make it turn on.” 

 

“Of course, why didn't I think of that?” She rolled her eyes. 

 

“Because some of us just have a gift with science, Pipes. We are testing theories all the time and these ideas just come to us.” He sounded like he was talking to a small child 

 

“I’m going to finish cleaning, Professor Sparky.” Piper threw a pile of soiled plastic cups and plates into the trash bag. She picked up a plate with the last slice of pizza on it, and turned to Jason. “Hey, Jace, are you going to…” 

 

*BANG*

 

She turned at the same moment the light bulb exploded. “Gods! Jason, are you okay?” She rushed to his side, careful not to step on any of the glass pieces. 

 

“I think I used too many volts,” he said, looking around at the shattered glass everywhere.

 

Piper laughed at him. “Come on, Jason. Help me clean up this mess.” 

 

Jason got up, but as soon as he tried to talk a step, he stumbled backwards and plopped back onto the couch. “Holy hades! What was that?” He leaned forward, his head between his knees. 

 

“That would be a side effect of drinking too many of my margaritas,” Piper said, grinning. 

 

“Come on, Pipes. I can’t be drunk, I only had one.” He rubbed his forehead.

 

“Only one? Jason, _I_ had one. You and Nico had like six or seven.” 

 

“No, that can't be right. We had…” He started counting on his fingers. “Okay, maybe we had more than one.” 

 

“Yes, just a few more. Come on, Superman. Lets get you into bed.” She pulled him to his feet. “Just be careful not to step on any glass.” 

 

Jason stumbled, trying to avoid the glass and walk straight at the same time. Piper led him to their room and Jason plopped on the bed. 

 

“Jason, don’t you want to change first?” Piper asked, and sat beside him.

 

“No,” he said. 

 

“Jason, come on. You need to get out of your clothes; they’re filthy.” She tugged the hem of his shirt. 

 

“No,” he said again, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Jason, you’re acting like a little kid.” 

 

“I know you are, but what am I?” he said, sticking his tongue out at her. 

 

“Oh, Jason, fine. Just take your shoes off,” She said, and got up. 

 

“Fine.” He stifled a yawn. “Then we can make out, right?” he asked, kinking his shoes off. 

 

“Go to sleep, Jason.” She rolled her eyes at him. 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He leaned back on the pillows. 

 

Just as Piper was about to exit their room, Jason called after her. “Pipes, can you buy me some light bulbs? I have this theory I want to test tomorrow.” He sounded sleepy. 

Piper laughed at him, shaking her head. “Sure, Jason. We’ll get some tomorrow.” She waited for a response, but Jason was already out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked it! Feel free to tell me your dislikes or likes, suggestions or anything! I'm going to try to upload the next chapter before Tuesday... Hope you guys like it.  
> Again, thanks to Queenie_Mab my beta reader! Mab, you're my beta hero thanks so much (:  
> Thanks to all ya'll for reading this, it means SO much to me!


	3. Reyna, Hazel, Leo & Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna has a way of doing things but when Leo is around well... things don't always go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people have been reading so far! I also have to thank Queenie_Mab for once again being my beta.  
> I swear the chapters get longer as I advance.  
> I also have to anounce that I won't be updating any time soon due to several reasons; I've been writing a fic in spanish and I think I need to finish that one before continuing, also I've started to translate into english with the help of a friend so I can upload it. Another reason is that my beta reader won't be able to help because she has some projects of her own these weeks.  
> I really hope you guys can understand and as soon as everything is finished I'll start uploading chapters again!  
> Thanks (:
> 
> Translations:  
> Reyna: "Ya, basta" = Enough already  
> "Ah, mierda" = Oh shit  
> "Ya que" = Oh well  
> Leo: "Mierda" = Shit

Frank, Hazel, Reyna & Leo.

Reyna followed the path she normally did when visiting Frank and Hazel's house. She had forgotten to talk to them about the upcoming event – Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood's annual celebration of uniting the camps. 

_How could I have forgotten to ask Frank about the number of campers coming for the celebration?_ She scolded herself for the millionth time as she made her way up to Frank's house. _Oh wonderful, I'm coming unannounced. I may have just come in vain._ she thought to herself as she noticed the quietness of the house. 

When she got to the door, she gave her usual knock so they would know it was her. At first, she heard nothing, but then the door was flung open. 

“Hello... Leo?” 

Leo stood in the doorway with a grin on his face. “Hey, Praetor. How's the world of order and justice?” he asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

“It’s fine, but I’m assuming you are not really interested.” 

“True, dear leader, I couldn't give a…” 

“Leo, please don’t be rude,” a voice said from behind him. Hazel appeared at his side and scowled at him.

“Hello, Hazel.” Reyna bowed her head slightly. 

“Hey, don't I get a little more respectful greeting? How come Hazel gets a little bow and all that?” Both girls turned to look at Leo and rolled their eyes. 

“Please don’t mind Leo, he’s just being his usual self,” said Hazel, pulling him aside.

Reyna noded. “Don't worry, I'm used to Leo’s, uh, character.”  
Hazel smiled.“So, as Leo asked before, what brings you here, Reyna? Did something happen?” 

“I’m sorry I had to come by unannounced, but I needed to speak to Frank about some matters concerning the celebration next Friday. I would like to get everything ready before Wednesday so we have time to spare.” 

“Well, Praetor, who would’ve thought you were such a diligent party planner?” Leo said as he gave her another one of his trademarked smiles. 

“Leo, stop bothering Reyna. Why don't you make yourself a bit more useful and go get Frank; he’s in the kitchen,” Hazel said, giving him a push toward the kitchen. 

“Of course, of course. Just call me Leo, the useful messenger boy.” 

Hazel turned back to Reyna. “Oh, Reyna, I’m so sorry. I haven't even asked you to come in,” she said as she grabbed Reyna's hand and pulled her into the house. 

“I, uh… it’s completely fine. I just wanted to go over a few details with Frank.” Reyna wasn’t quite yet used to Hazel’s familiarity with her, but ever since she had started hanging out with Nico she had also grown quite attached to Hazel. 

“Nonsense. We were going to prepare quesadillas and tacos; you should stay for dinner. We can discuss all the matters then, I insist.” Hazel gave her a big smile and Reyna couldn’t refuse when Hazel looked at her like that. “Well if you insist. It would be very impolite of me to pass on such a generous offer..” 

“Wonderful. Come on, you can help me set the table,” Hazel said as she grabbed her hand and led her to the dining room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who would’ve thought Leo was such a good cook? Certainly not Reyna. “Leo, the tacos are great. I didn't know you liked to cook,” she said as she served herself another taco. 

“Well, I am the great Lee-Man. I am a man of many talents,” he said, raising his eyebrows up and down. “But I actually learned to cook from my mother. She was way better than me.” He looked down at his plate. For a second, Reyna thought she saw what might be a different facet of Leo, but he composed himself into his usual self. “You know what you guys should really taste? My famous Leo cocktails,” he said, bouncing up from his chair and going to the kitchen.

“Leo cocktail? What is that?” Frank asked, arching an eyebrow.

The sound of cabinets and drawers opening could be heard from the kitchen. “Give me a second and you’ll find out what they are,” Leo called back.  
Hazel laughed, and Frank gave a her a confused look. “Do you know what they are?” he asked. 

She nodded. “Yes, I had some when we were at Piper’s the last time. I just have to warn you not to have too many. They’re powerful.” 

“Nah, they’re not that powerful.” Leo said as he emerged from the kitchen holding a tray of reddish drinks. He gave one to each of them. “Just go slow on them.” He winked at Reyna as he handed her a glass. 

Later that night, Reyna wished she had payed attention to Leo's warning.

“Hey, Leo, think you could make some more of your super incredible wonderful cocktails?” Frank asked lifting his empty glass. Hazel giggled at him. She had been doing that a lot over the last hour.

“Sure, Zhang, hold up,” Leo said as he went, yet again, to the kitchen.

“Hold what up?” Frank asked with a very confused expression on his face.

“I think he means to wait,” Hazel said, laughing again.

Reyna smiled at her and noded. 

“Whoa, Reyna, I think this is the first time I have seen you give a full genuine smile,” Leo said when he returned with more drinks.

“Shut it, Valdez. I smile,” she said. He arched a questioning eyebrow at her. “Okay, fine. I don’t smile that often. But in my defence, I can’t be a respected praetor if I’m smiling like a schoolgirl all the time.” 

“Right, right. We need to be respected and firm at all times,” Frank agreed. “Besides, I’m sure Reyna smiles plenty when she’s with Rachel.” 

Reyna's eyes widened and she felt her face get hot. “Frank, what are you talking about? I have never–” 

“Oh come on. Everyone has seen the way you act with her; you’re not fooling anyone. You have a thing for the fortune teller,” Leo said, wiggling a finger in her direction.

Reyna gaped like a fish out of water. 

Hazel smiled at her. “It's alright, Reyna; you don't need to pretend.” 

Reyna felt the tips of her ears get hot again. _Oh what the heck,_ she thought to herself. _If Frank and Leo know, that must mean everyone else does too._

“I’m not pretending, but I would like for you not to tell her anything yet. I'd rather tell her myself.”

All three of them nodded. 

“How sweet,” Hazel said as she clasped her hands together. “Dont you think it’s sweet… Frank? What in Hades are you doing?”

Reyna turned and saw Frank drinking out of his glass. Nothing out of the ordinary. Or maybe there was something strange… Reyna couldn't put her finger on what exactly was out of place until Leo started cracking up. That’s when Reyna noticed Frank had grown a tail and was using it to hold his glass. “Zhang… dude. Why?” Leo asked between laughs.

“I’m not quite sure,” Frank said as he took another sip. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Reyna and Hazel joined in on Leo’s laughter. They continued to laugh and make jokes for some time. At one point, Reyna pulled out her cell phone and started to text. 

“Hey, how's that cell phone working out for you?” Leo asked while he helped Frank try to stack some cards he had fished out of his jacket pocket. 

“Uh, it's fine,” she answered, not paying much attention.

“Reyna, who are texting at this hour?” Hazel asked while she watched the boys unsuccessfully stacking the cards.

“Yeah, it's kinda of late, I suppose,” Frank said as he kept trying to get the cards to stand upright.

“I'm texting Rachel,” she answered without looking up from her cell phone. 

Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at Reyna. 

“Hey, Praetor? I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Leo said.

“Of course it’s not a good idea. It’s a very bad idea. She’s drunk texting. How could that be a good idea, Valdez? That’s never a good idea,” Frank mumbled as he focused on trying to keep the cards to balance. 

“Reyna, don’t text Rachel right now. You can't even stand straight. This a terrible idea. You guys, tell her this a terrible idea,” Hazel said to the boys with her hands on her hips.

“It’s fine, Hazel. I only said ‘Hey, how’s it going? I think you're cute,’” she said, reading the text back to them. “Besides, I haven’t even sent it yet.”

“Reyna, no. That’s not… Leo, Frank, help me take that cell phone away from her,” Hazel pleaded. 

They stumbled to their feet and tried to get over to Reyna, but of course, she wasn't going to let them take her phone. She stumbled across the dining room and into the living room, the boys hot on her heels. 

“Miss Praetor, you're really gonna regret it if you send that text,” Leo said, reaching over and trying to take the phone from her hands. She put it behind her back and then slumped on the sofa

“Leo Valdez, get off of me and let me do as I want,” she said, twisting so the phone was out of his reach. 

“Reyna, I’m sorry, but I really can't let you send that message,” Frank said, and then he picked her up from the sofa. 

“Praetor Zhang, put me down. I do not like being picked up off of… stuff,” she told him, squirming in his arms.

“Reyna, trust me, this isn't the greatest idea,” Hazel said, fumbling with Reyna’s hands to take the phone. But Reyna had an iron grip on the cell phone, and since Frank was also a bit light-headed, she easily got free from his hold, and then jumped onto the couch, holding the phone out of reach.

“Ya basta. I will do what I want to and send this message,” she said, pushing the send button to Hazel and Leo’s horror. 

“Mierda, she did it,” Leo said, flopping to the floor. 

“Gosh darn it, Reyna,” Hazel said, and sat on the couch shaking her head. 

Frank just laughed and took a seat beside to Hazel, hugging her around the shoulders. “Oh well, we can’t do anything about it now,” he said.

Reyna hopped off of the sofa, and ran her fingers through her hair.

After a few minutes, Reyna opened her eyes wide. “Oh gods, that was a terrible idea. Why didn't you stop me?” she said, staring at her phone.

All three of the demigods gave her killer glances. “We tried,” they ground out.

“You should’ve tried harder,” she mumbled, but all three demigods had already dozed off.  
 _Ah, mierda_ Reyna thought. _Ya que, I can’t take it back now._ She closed her eyes and let herself slowly doze off. Her last thought before she passed out was, _Leo cocktails? Never again!_


	4. Leo, Percy and Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo thinks they should go out. It's summer vacation after all. They need a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank those people who sent me some very nice positive feedback on my tumblr account on this fic and helped me gain my inspiration to actually complete this fic.  
> I'd also like to apologize to everyone for leaving like I did and leaving the fic on an indefinite Hiatus. I had this in my saved folders and while I try to come up with a new chapter I decided to upload this to give you guys something. Sorry for any errors or grammar mistakes, I have no beta.

Will had made a big mistake.   
He should’ve just gone straight home after his class, cooked some sort of meal, waited for Nico to arrive so he could throw away Will’s sad attempt for a meal and wait for his boyfriend to cook him something normal. Like he did most of the time. But no, he didn’t do that this time. This time he had been intercepted by Leo who was trying to convince him to go for some drinks with him and Percy because they were the only one’s who were already out for summer vacations. He tried to decline the offer several times but found himself being slowly dragged to the nearest bar in New Rome. 

“Leo, what the hell? I said I didn’t want to go out for drinks. I need to go home and cook something” 

“Come on Will, we all know you can’t cook and Nico is the one who usually saves your ass when it comes to actually eating.” Percy had just arrived behind him and Leo. The guy looked like he just woke up; his hair was messy, his shirt was wrinkled and he even had a big red mark on his forehead like if he had been sleeping on his desk which he probably had been. Will still didn’t understand how he was passing his classes. Of course, he wasn’t passing them with straight A’s but he wasn’t doing so bad either. Maybe that was just another mystery to add to the person who was Percy Jackson.

“Quit looking at me like I’m a puzzle you need to solve and lets go!” Percy pushed Will into the bar and didn’t even let him complain.

The bar wasn’t that bad, the place looked like it had just recently been renovated. The walls were covered with pictures of old movie stars and vinyl discs with names like The Beatles and Frank Sinatra, from the ceiling hung so many light bulbs that it just made you want to stare at them. There was a bar on the far right of the place but all the seats were already taken so Leo conducted them to a booth where the three of the slipped in to take a seat. 

“This isn’t fair. I was dragged here under false pretenses” Will whined though if he was being honest, he didn’t mind going out for a drink.

“That is such a lie, Solace. I told you exactly what we were coming here for” Leo told him as he wiggled his eyebrows “Just chill, Will”

“Ha-ha. That was so punny” though he did crack a smile at Leo’s lame attempt to joke. He saw Leo open his mouth about to make another joke when the waitress arrived at the table.

“Hello gentleman, may I get you anything to drink?” She asked all three of them, but her eyes lingered on Will.   
_Oh sweetie,_ Will thought to himself _We are NOT going down that road, ever_ but of course, he wasn’t going to say that to her. 

But he didn’t count on Leo being a total idiot. 

“Hey, why don’t you look at me? He has a boyfriend” he said the word making it sound longer than it was “I, on the other hand, am free as can be” he said giving his trademark Leo smile.

The girl blushed but giggled at Leo. How in the world did these girls fall for his lame attempt to flirt? Will might never know.

Percy just rolled his eyes “Bro, really?” he sighed and shook his head “Yeah um, we’d like to order three beers and we’d also like an assortment of nuts” he asked the girl who started to scribble down the order on her pad.

“Anything else?”

“Leo please don’t-” 

“You’re number?” he said cutting Will off. Ugh, so tacky. Though the girl seemed to think it was cute and just blushed like crazy before leaving.

“What can I say? I have a way to the ladies hearts” he said as he put both arms behind his head.

“Bro, no. That poor girl just has very bad taste in dudes” Percy told him making Will laugh like crazy.

Leo just glared at both of them. It was a nice quiet thing. Or it had been because after the first few beers, everything went downhill from there.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“It’s like she didn’t even care, man! She just told me she got over me. Over me! As if she was ever in love with me” Leo said as he let his head fall on the table. Will was afraid he would start crying and obviously wanted to help but had no clue what to say.

“Come on, dude. Don’t get all sad and gloomy, you didn’t need her! She was a bitch” Percy told him as he awkwardly patted Leo’s head.

“She was not a bitch! Don’t call her that… I just. Oh gods, Calypso why did you leave me?” he shouted as he lifted both arms in the air.  
Will and Percy just looked at the boy with an expression of pity. But neither of them knew what to say to him. 

“Bro, just forget about her. You don’t even need her, you’ve got us” Percy said 

“I’ve got you guys? Oh hell I’m screwed. Forever alone Leo, I’m gonna be the cat lady of the group. I’m gonna live in a house full of pictures of my cats and little cat figurines on the tables just like Tia Lupe! Oh gods why?” Leo said as he let his head drop on the table with a loud thud.

Will kept looking at him not really knowing what to tell the guy. His head was sort of spinning and he felt a little numb but he didn’t pay much attention to the sensations.

“Leo you just gotta get back in the game. Get out there and stir some things up!” Will said with too much enthusiasm. Or maybe with enough. He didn’t really know.

“Yeah, exactly what Will said.We gotta get you a date.” Percy said with a huge smile on his face. He took a sip of his drink but then noticed it was empty. He waved a hand in the air to get the waitress’s attention. 

“Can I get you gentlemen anything?” she asked when she walked over to them.

“Yeah, three more beers please.” Percy asked

“Oh oh, and I have a question for you” Will said as he bounced in his chair, his hand raised like a kid does in school when the teacher asks if someone knows the answer. The girl just lifted her eyebrow at him.

“Ok. Here goes. Would you date this dude right here?” He pointed at Leo.

“Uh… I uh”

“Wait, wait. Don’t answer yet. Lemme try to make him attractive”

“Dude what? I am hot. I am hot as your dad. I am so _caliente_ I have girls lining up to get a piece of the Lee-man.” He said as he flexed trying to look appealing though Will thought he looked more like a doofus.

“Haha, if that’s so, where are all of these girls, huh?” Percy asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“I uh… Oh look, a karaoke machine. Let’s go and sing some wonderful songs” Leo pointed towards the people in a corner making a line to pick a song.

“Can I go now?” the waitress asked looking a bit embarrassed.  
“Huh? Oh yeah, I think you pretty much answered my question” Will shook his head and gave her an apologetic smile. 

“What? Nah man, I don’t sing for shit and Will sure as hell can’t sing. I don’t wanna go up and make a fool of myself.” Percy told Leo.

“You’re just chicken. , _Percy Jackson, el chico pollo_ ” he said to Percy as he started flapping his arms like crazy trying to look like a chicken and achieving to look like a dying fish.

“What? What did you just call me? No, seriously I don’t know what you called me, I don’t know any spanish” Percy grinned a little, “ I know I’m supposed to be offended but I’m not sure…”

“He called you chicken, you nerd” Will laughed watching Percy’s face go from confusion to annoyance.

“What? You speak spanish? And Valdez, I will have you know I am not a chicken. Don’t even call me that. I’m gonna go all Marty McFly on your ass” He said as he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

“I don’t know spanish but chicken in spanish is pretty much the same word in italian. And I have an italian boyfriend.” Will said crossing his arms behind his head.

“Yeah yeah, you have a foreign boyfriend, don’t look so smug about it” Percy rolled his eyes and punched Will’s arm lightly.

“Whatever, Jackson. You’re just trying to distract us from the fact you’re a chicken”

“No, nope, no way. Percy Jackson is no chicken. You watch me do this” he got up from the table and wobbled his way over to the line where people were picking their songs.

“I’m gonna do it too. Just to prove my point” Leo said as he got up from the table.

“And which point is that?” Will asked him

“That I have latino spirit inside of me, baby. You watch me set the stage on fire tonight” he stumbled over to the line as well before Will called behind him:

“I hope you didn’t mean it literally.” 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

Percy and Leo had prohibited Will from even trying to get into the line because they didn’t want to be kicked out because of Will’s attempt of singing. So it was just Leo and Percy.They guys had a couple of more drinks before one of them was finally called onto the stage. 

“PERCY JACKSON, ON STAGE PLEASE” someone said through a microphone.

“That’s it, it’s my time to shine. Watch how it’s done lads” he said as he walked over to the stage, tripping on a few chairs and tables before finally getting on to the stage.

“My name is Percy Jackson and I’m gonna sing you all one of my favorite songs” he said into the microphone.   
As the music began Leo started to laugh like crazy as Will shook his head and face palmed himself. He was going to sing “I’m Blue.” Figures.  
He sang pretty decent, he missed a few keys but it was his performance that made up for the lack of perfect singing. He was doing pretty well until he got to the second verse and decided to stop reading the lyrics on the machine and just keep singing the chorus. The person in charge of the karaoke had to kindly ask him to either stick to the lines or get off stage. Leo cracked up.

“LEO VALDEZ, TO THE STAGE PLEASE.” 

“Watch me, _muchacho_. This is how the pros do it.” Leo stood up and whooped before he headed to the stage. 

“Good evening, _señoritas y señores_ , My name is Leo Valdez and I’m about to turn this stage on fire!” He said as the music started to play. 

Needless to say Leo made an entire mess of himself and managed to set fire to some curtains in one of his attempts to “liven the crowd.”

 

“I think it’s settled, I won that by a long shot” Percy said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Leo. They were currently walking back to their respective houses. The manger to the karaoke bar had kindly asked Will to take his very loud and destructive friends to their houses when Percy decided to make a fountain out of the licor and Leo thought it would be a good idea to set it aflame to give it the “wow” effect.

“You know what Percy, I don’t appreciate your tone.” Leo said sticking his tongue out at him

“I don’t appreciate either of you” Will laughed

“Harsh dude. You’re gonna break my heart” Leo clutched his shirt and wobbled back

“Shhh Leo. Man, I’m here fer ya. I love ya bro” Percy hugged Leo who hugged him back and patted his back. Their words seemed to be getting a little slurred.

“Oh my gods you guys I need to save this for later” Will said as he took a photo of them.

“Man yer such a good friend Will. Taking us to our homes and escorting us so we don’t wander off” Leo slung an arm over Will's shoulder and patted his side.

“Yeah bro, I love ya too” Percy scooped Will into a bear hug that felt like he was getting his ribs crushed

“That’s great you guys but we really need to get a move on. It’s late and… Ack, Percy you’re crushing me. _Let go_ ” He wheezed as he pushed out of his hug.

“Sorry dude, I can’t handle my own strength” He paused for a reaction and after not getting any he pouted

“That was such an epic line I was waiting fer someone to say a thing”

“Thing” Leo mumbled. It seemed like he was falling asleep.

“Come on Leo, only a bit more” Will pulled him into an upright position and continued his walk with Leo half draped on one side and Percy leaning on his other. This was going to hurt in the morning.

“Bro, I’m thankful for this yer doing for us. How can we ever thank ya?” Percy asked as he kept leaning against Will’s side.

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll figure out a way” Will said as a teasing grin appeared on his face. Will knew just the way.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

“Care to explain why Will just sent me a photo of you and Leo in a passionate embrace?” Annabeth had one hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

“W-what? Ow, wait. My head's spinning like crazy…” Percy propped himself on his elbow and covered his eyes from the sun.

“Here, look at this” she handed him her cell phone.

“What’s the- Oh my gods no. Will no. Why?” He said as he saw the picture of Leo and him hugging in a way that suggested otherwise.

“I’m guessing you had fun yesterday?” Annabeth grinned at him as Percy hid under his blankets and groaned. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She said before patting his head gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo's Spanish:   
> **caliente** : Hot  
>  **Percy Jackson, el chico pollo** : Percy Jackson, the chicken boy  
>  **muchacho** : Dude (literally means boy but I'm using it as a slang term.)  
>  **señoritas y señores** : ladies and gentleman
> 
>  
> 
> Again, I'm going to try to write a few more chapters in this week but I don't promise anything. Although, hiatus is over now!


End file.
